Forgotten Memories
by FairyTailQueen
Summary: Erza has always been the toughest girl in the Fairytail,the one who could face whatever comes her way...or so everyone thought,no one knew the Erza who suffered everyday with her haunting memories. So when she was given the option to erase all those memories,she gladly took it ...but at what cost? COMPLETED
1. Prolouge

I threw heaven's blade on the man who was coming to attack. But he's quick and dodges the blades. He laughs menancingly irritating me even more.

"IM GOING TO KILL YOU!" I shouted at him

"go ahead and try"he laughs again

I charge at him with my sword .But he disappears into shadows.i never fought with a more irritating enemy.i have been fighting with him for last half hour but just when iam ready to give my signature attacks,he disappears.

"If you are a man,quit disappearing and come fight me,you coward."I shout to the suddenly shadows grab me by my arms and legs.i grit my teeth

"you are titania huh?well then you will be my servent from today"he said me

"I won't be your servent" I spat at him

He laughed his irritating laugh again and white smoke started coming from his mouth and everything went black

Common POV:

Titania was made to forget all her memories and was tricked into believing that that the man called haruki was her master. he transformed her into a blood knight(a evil knight who desires blood) forever or did he?


	2. Dark Knight

**In the far way forest in fiore where the darkness resides,**

**"Master,we have destroyed the Lamia Scale and Blue heart guilds" a long red haired girl said**

**"oh,my... have destroyed them to pieces now ,haven't we?" asked a large man to the red haired girl **

**"Yes, guild would be destroyed next?" aske the girl to her Master**

**"FairyTail..."**


	3. Fairy tail

It was not a normal day in the fairy tail, it never was for the last 2 months after Erza disappeared in an S class mission .Everyone did their best search for her yet there was no trace of their dear was like she disappeared of the face of the earth.

"Mira nee, Do you think, maybe Erza is dead?" Lissana asked her sister Mira who was serving breakfast to Natsu.

"Of course not! ,Don't you dare think about it even for one second!" an angry natsu who overheard shouted at lissana who flinched in fear as he grabbed her shirt collar and glared fiercely at her.

Poor lissana's eyes started tearing up as his glare became more intense. Lucy and Gray caught him by arms and calmed him down.

"NATSU! Stop this at once. Erza's disappearance has hurt us too but i don't think erza will be too happy if she see's you hurting other nakama on her accord." a desperate lucy told natsu.

"I...I...Iam sorry Lissana, i just couldn't control myself. When you said Erza might be dead , I just lost it. I'm so sorry" apologized natsu who seemed a lot calmer now.

"I'm sorry too Natsu,i shouldn't have said something as horrible as that." Lissana replied

Mira sighed. Without Erza, thing in fairy tail were becoming out of order and people were getting hurt. "Tear..."

Makorav watched this whole thing but all could do was watch. He knew, Erza's disappearance has hurt many, really bad. Natsu was becoming uncontrollable these days, Gray started going back to own shell and Lucy was blaming herself for the whole thing. But...Jellal was the one, who was most hurt since he was informed about Erza. He would contact master Makarov almost every day to ask if there is any news about Erza. And each time, Makarov would see him, he seemed to become more and more hurt and broken...

"Oh, Erza please return to your home."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The fairy Tail door was slammed open.

"JELLAL!"

"What are you doing here?"

"Do you have news about erza?"

"JELLAL!, Is it really you?'

As soon he stepped inside fairy tail, hundreds of questions were thrown at him. Many hoped he knew something about Erza.

"ENOUGH!"

Master Makarov voice boomed through the room as ordered them to stop. He then stepped forward from the crowd and approached Jellal.

"Do you have news about erza?"

"No, unfortunately But i just came to visit fairy tail" he replied

The master took in his appearance. Jellal grew more ragged, he could see many visible scars on his face and much part skin which was exposed because of his torn clothes. He also looked really weak and sadness clouded his hazel eyes.

'Where are you guild mates ultear and meredy, Jellal?" Master asked him in a kind voice

"They have left me too...just like erza" He barely replied before he crashed to the floor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Master was back in his office sighing quietly, when the lacrima started buzzing. he took it in his hands just in in time two faces appearing in it.

one was long pink haired girl with a black haired one

"Master, forgive us, we don't have much time so we'll say this quicker. We have left Jellal because ultear thinks if he is with us any longer, he would just find more ways to punish himself for everything he didn't do, so we want to him to be in fairy tail because we know, you all would take care of him" Meredy told Makarov through the lacrima

"So be it" Makarov nodded and shut the lacrima off


	4. Wandering hearts

Mysterious POV:

What the hell I happening to me? What was the feeling I felt when master said the dreaded name…fairy tail. Why do I feel so ….warm?

NO! Am I becoming soft? Do I know them from anywhere? Ofcourse that is not possible. I have never ever heard of them before master mentioned them to me today or have I ?...

I clutched my red hair in frustration. Suddenly my cheeks started feeling wet. I touched my cheeks as water continued rushing from my right eye.

Right eye? Why only right eye? Why not left?

As I continued troubling my mind with questions that are never going be answered. There was a loud bang on my room door.

BANG! BANG!

I wiped my tears in one rapid motion and hurried to open the door. Thank goodness no one saw me crying. Because then my reputation of being the most cruelest blood knight will be ruined forever

I opened the door and found one of the master's shadows standing there.

Master hayuki possessed many types of many of magic and one them is the black shadow magic in which he could create as many shadows and use those his servants or warriors. He is extremely powerful and the most cruelest. Sometimes I don't even know why I work for him. i mean I'm not that cruel, I try to be but I just can't, it is just not in my nature. But Master says I had been working for him since when I was young but in a battle, I lost my memories so I don't remember anything that happened before last two months.

The shadow grew a hand and caught mine and forcefully dragged me to master's office.

"Master, do you require my service?" I asked in a monotone

"yes Erika I do, we are going to take down fairy tail today" he said menacingly

My face paled. Why is that dreaded guild mentioned again? No I don't wanna go there.

"B..But Master,I don't wa…"

He cut me off sharply "do you want to disobey me Erika?"

"I….I …no master. We'll destroy that guild today" I said softly. No matter what,I can't disobey my master. I don't care what I feel, I don't care if my heart screams not to do this, I just don't care….

Jellal POV:

I groaned and got up from the bed I was sleeping at. I wiped the sweat from my forehead and calmed my beating heart. Another nightmare about erza.

I shook my head and headed for the bathroom to take a bath. After taking a long bath to sooth my tensed muscles, i wore a plain navy blue shirt, black pants and a long black over coat and knee high boots and headed for the guild.

Since the fairy tail master argued with the magic council, telling them how much I have changed and all I need is a second chance, they agreed to give me one and I joined fairy tail two days ago .if erza had been here, she would have been really happy. I spend days and sleepless nights searching for erza all over fiore but I was not even able to find a trace of her.i sighed heavily.

I reached the guild and I opened the door slowly because I didn't any enthusiasm to break open a door. As I went inside several hellos and hai's were thrown at me.I went straight for the bar and laid my head on the bar table sighing.

"are you okay jellal?"asked a worried mira

"yeah ,I'm fine" he answered back in a tired voice

"But you don't lo…"

THUD!

Before Mira could finish her sentence,the door shattered open

"WHAT THE HELL? CAN'T ANYBODY OPEN THE DOOR NORMALLY?" shouted the agitated master

I looked curiously at the entance of the guild to find the cause of the ruckus. There was thick dust all over entance because of the broken doors. As the dust cleared,they found two people standing there both wearing cloaks.

One was wearing a blood red cloak and the other one was wearing a midnight black cloak.

Suddenly the faces of the dragon slayers started to pale, they turned as white as a sheet.

It was natsu who broke the silence

"Erza?"

"…." I


	5. Guilty Blades

Erika/Erza POV

"Erza….?"

He said that name looking directly at me. Erza? Who is Erza? Strange,the name sounds wildly familiar.

Suddenly a gust of wind blew into the guild and my cloak fell from my head.

The guild gasped and their eyes widened. What? What is happening? Is it my clothes? I looked at my black skirt,white button up shirt and sneakers. I didn't find anything too wrong with that. Or is it my too red of a hair?

Mira POV:

I gasped loudly. It was erza. There was no doubt about it. I gave a sudden sob. She has returned to her guild.

Jellal POV:

ERZA? Oh my god,it is erza. Tears started sliding down my cheeks. I made my way forward to her. To my erza . she looked as angelic as always.

I couldn't help it,I just hugged the girl who now stood in front of me,the one who broke my heart where she disappeared. But something felt wasn't right. She didn't hug me back,she just stood there.

Erika/Erza POV

I stood watching the guild members gape at me. One girl with long white haired haired girl even started sobbing her heart out. Usually people only do after I finish destroying their guild but this guild is seriously weird. But who really caught my eye was a blue haired boy who who coming towards me.

I just froze. Emotions danced inside me. Excitement, sadness and various other unknown emotions froze me. i didn't notice anyone else, it was only him and and me. only him and me.

He came so near me. I looked into his eyes, it was so brown, I felt like getting lost inside them forever and never returning to my pathetic life.(only him and me) he suddenly hugged me, my heart went nuts. There were butterflies all over my stomach. My face became redder than my hair but despite all this, I just stood there, I didn't hug him back

"STOP THIS MADNESS AT ONCE! Erika kill him" master haruki's voice broke me out of the beautiful feeling that filled my heart and I broke out of the blue haired boy's hug.

Kill him? I can't, I just can't…..

"ERIKA! DO IT AT ONCE" master haruki's thunderous voice was filled with rage

I have to do this, I don't have any choice, I took a deep breath and changed into my heaven's wheel armor and I pointed all the blades straight at him.

"ERZA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" shouted the white haired girl

"ERZA,DON'T DO THIS"

"NOOOOO"

"Erza?

"SHUT UP ALL OF YOU! I DON'T KNOW ANYONE CALLED ERZA AND IM GOING TO KILL HIM" I shouted at them

"WE WON'T LET YOU DO THAT TO JELLAL" a small old man shouted back at me. So the blue haired guy's name was jellal

But jellal just stood there and he was…..smiling. He looked so happy. He spread his arms wide .

"No , stop her" he said to the old man

"Go ahead Erza,kill me. I would be very much happy if you end this suffering of mine. All these years,I knew nothing but misery and guilt. You were the only light of my life but I betrayed you and I lied to you and I know I lost you the minute I did that and I don't want to live a life without you in it" he said smiling sadly

"i..i …" I stuttered and I lowered my blades. I don't want to kill him.i may not know him but my heart….it loves him.

"YOU ARE USELESS,ERIKA OR SHOULD I SAY ERZA?" master hyuki spat at me

Before I realized what he was doing,he threw shadow blades straight at jellal which sliced his chest and blood flew everywhere.


	6. Fairy Tale

"JELLLLLLLLLLLLLAL" I yelled as I ran towards him.

I caught him just in time.

"jellal….." I said his name softly. Memories started playing in my head

_**(Such beautiful scarlet hair…..why don't we call you 'Erza Scarlet'? It's the color your hair, that way,I won't forget it!")**_

Tears started filling my eyes.

"Please don't die. please don't. I don't know how to live without you …"

He lifted his hands slowly and caressed my cheeks softly.

_**("That's your precious freedom! Go and live while carrying your nakama upon your back,Erza!")**_

"Do u remember me erza? " he asked me

I choked back a sob and nodded my head

**_(I already have a fiancée..)_**

He grinned a big grin and his eyes started to close slowly

"NO,NO,NO" I screamed

"Please come back"

By now the whole guild was around us and most had tears falling down their cheeks.

I looked at the ceiling and wailed and my tears started falling on his cheeks.

And suddenly a bright yellow light enveloped jellal and his whole body glowed and the glow started spreading to me. jellal's wounds started to fade and the light disappeared.

"jellal?jellal?"I asked shaking him

He opened his eyes

"am I still alive?"he asked sleeply

I slapped him hard on his cheeks

"DON'T YOU DARE THINK ABOUT LEAVING ME AGAIN. YOU GOT THAT?"I screamed at him

"Now that sounds like a typical erza" someone muttered which I chose to ignore

"where is the guy who came with you anyway? " mira asked

I looked around and shrugged .

"I took care of him" master said and grinned a toothy grin

Erza bent down and hugged jellal tightly

"Now this is a perfect fairy tail"

**What do u think about this story? this is my first one but if i get some favorites and follows for this story,i plan on doing a sequel soon. So if u like it please review. :)**


End file.
